


Moon Of Sins

by LunaticStory



Category: Homestuck, Loup-Garous de Thiercelieux, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humanstuck, Multi, Terezi est notre reine du jugement, beaucoup de morts, beaucoup de ship aussi, cross over loup-garous de thiercelieux, extrémisme religieux, exécution sans jugement, règlement de compte, village isolé
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticStory/pseuds/LunaticStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth Brook était un village isolé de tout, à tel point qu'on ignorait quel était sa patrie.</p>
<p>John n'avait toujours connu que ce petit village sinistre, tentant de vivre ce qu'il avait à vivre sans déranger le reste de la population. Qui aurait cru que son petit monde s'écroulerait un beau matin, sous le cri d'une femme ayant retrouvé le corps mutilé d'une jeune personne. Des créatures étaient réapparu, longtemps oublié dans la mémoire collective.</p>
<p>Braves gens, venez et entrez dans l'univers des Loup-Garous de Thiercelieux, accédez à ce macabre théâtre et admirez à quel point l'Homme est cruel.</p>
<p>Qui a peur du grand méchant loup ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapitre 1

John Egbert n'était pas connu pour sa violence ou bien encore pour être un garçon de mauvaise réputation. Il était souriant, aimable, serviable, bien que son humour laissait véritablement à désirer, les habitants du village ne se plaignait que très peu du jeune homme. Son père affirmait avec grande joie qu'il était sans nul doute sa plus grande fierté ! Et pourtant, quand le garçon était dans sa chambre et se mettait sur le bord de sa fenêtre et regardait le village de Earth Brook, il ne ressentait aucune sympathie pour ces habitants. Oh bien évidement, John avait des amis, des précieux amis même ! C'est avec joie qu'il vous présentera Dave, son meilleur ami depuis toujours, ou bien sa charmante sœur Jade, l'excellente cuisinière Jane ou bien encore leur cousin Jake !

Et pourtant, c'était un certains ressentiment qu'il fixait les chaumières de ce village sans pitié.

Earth Brook. Un petit village qui avait vu le jour il y a ça bien des générations, si longtemps que personne ne se souvenait de la raison de la création de ce village. Les plus curieux du village avait soulevé l'idée que c'était deux peuplades différentes s'étaient unifiés pour ne former qu'une seule force. Oui, la raison de la présence de leur village en ces terres interloquait plus d'une personne ici-bas. Pourquoi ? John eut un léger mouvement des lèvres, se formant dans un sourire ironique qui aurait été grandement approuvé par son meilleur ami. Ce maudit village se situait en plein centre d'une forêt vaste et immense, si grande que John n'avait pas eu le souvenir de voir ne serais-ce qu'un jour un étranger franchir le seuil de l'entrée du village. Il ignorait même jusqu'à savoir le nom de leur pays et le type de gouvernement.

Earth Brook était un état à lui tout seul et l'unique institution politique qu'ils avaient été la mairie. Le maire tout puissant. Il y a encore deux générations – ou trois, John n'en savait fichtrement rien pour être honnête, il trouvait les cours d'histoire d'un ennui mortel – le maire de la ville avait d'une cruauté sans précédent. Certes, le village n'avait rien d'une démocratie, bien qu'il soit persuadé d'en vivre une, mais jamais un maire n'avait pris autant plaisir à faire exécuter publiquement ses concitoyens. Une femme odieuse, méprisante. The Condense. Elle avait mis à mort bien des humains de ce village, jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre à sa mort qu'elle était une créature de la nuit, un enfant du démon. Un loup garou.

Deuxième sourire. Les vieux prêtres du village ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour retenir dans leur filet.

« Foutu église. »

L'église était le bâtiment central du village. Et si le village était dicté – économiquement et politiquement parlant – par le maire de la ville, le « _spirituel_  » était géré par une communauté religieuse qui avait toujours existé. Puritaine, froide, sévère. John n'avait connu que ce monde mais au fond de lui, le jeune garçon se disait que cela était bien injuste. C'était essentiellement en repensant à Rose, cette pauvre Rose qui à l'âge de douze ans recevoir le « _secours du divin_  ». John ignorait totalement ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de l'église une fois que les portes étaient fermées, mais il avait vu son amie ressortir, anéantie et déboussolée. Et avec la stigmatisation d'être une fille de mauvaise réputation. De mauvaise réputation !

Earth Brook était un village sombre, une fine buée s'était installée sur le sol, les maisons étaient grises et l'atmosphère lourde. Tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, il n'y avait pas de bonnes surprises. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'un garçon comme John, rayonnant dans cette morosité, était aussi apprécié. Mais il ne fallait être différent ! Si jamais l'un des habitants venaient à l'encontre de la toute puissante doctrine érigée par la ô combien sacro-sainte-extrémiste église, gare à vous !

John entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Un immense sourire éclaira alors son visage, donnant des couleurs au village qui n'en avait pas.

« Putain de merde Egbert, éloigne toi de cette putain de fenêtre maintenant et ramène ton cul sur le lit. J'ai pas envie de me faire chopper à cause de ta putain de négligence. »

John ne pouvait pas haïr, c'était contre sa nature. Mais il pouvait détester quelque chose d'injuste. Comme cette mauvaise réputation. Car il était un garçon de mauvaise réputation. En effet, il aimait quelqu'un, d'un amour qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible du haut de ses dix-sept ans.

Le garçon se retourna et sauta sur son lit avant de serrer la taille du nouveau venu à l'air grognon en riant bêtement – aux dires du dit grognon qui grommelait plus qu'il ne se débattait.

« Karkat, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à être un peu plus poli.

\- Attend laisse-moi y réfléchir. Ça y est. Ta. Gueule. »

Un soupire exagéré fut poussé par John avant qu'il ne prenne le visage de Karkat entre les mains pour l'embrasser doucement. Des rougeurs apparus sur les pommettes de l'autre garçon mais il n'en eut cure et continua sur la lancée de son comparse.

John Egbert était un garçon de mauvaise réputation, mais personne ne le savait.

Karkat Vantas était un garçon de mauvaise réputation, mais personne ne le savait.

Dans ce village, une «  _mauvaise réputation_  » équivaut à vous exclure de la société, ou tout du moins d'apparaître comme l'un de ses déchets.

Le crime de ces personnes ? Leur différence. Celle d'aimer une personne du même sexe.

* * *

Les deux garçons confortablement installés sur le lit, Karkat assis le dos contre le mur et John entre ses jambes, se permettant de se prélasser contre son petit ami. Ils discutaient simplement, pleinement. A l'abri du jugement extérieur, enfermé dans le cocon de la chambre de John. Si Karkat avait tant tenu à ce que son compagnon s'éloigne de la fenêtre, c'était simplement par mesure de sécurité. Si le garçon avait une sublime vue sur la ville, et la grande place où se trouvait justement leur bien aimé Eglise, les passants pouvaient aussi voir la fenêtre du jeune homme. Il était donc tout simplement hors de question de s'embrasser, de s'enlacer, ou bien même d'aller plus loin à proximité de cette foutue fenêtre. Même leur premier rapport n'avait pas eu lieu dans l'une de leur chambre. Karkat grimaçait toujours en se remémorant ce souvenir, les deux jeunes hommes avaient eu leur première union dans une écurie. Une putain d'écurie ! Comme des putains d'animaux ! Certes le moment était resté magique, mais Karkat avait gardé un très mauvais ressentiment. Il n'était pas un animal … John peut-être au vu de son incapacité à assimiler les informations – mais c'était l'une des choses qui faisaient son charme – mais certainement pas lui.

Il resserra sa prise autour de la taille du jeune homme qui continuait à déblatérer gaiement sa dernière sortie avec le plus jeune des Strider, qu'il n'aimait pas du tout, dans les bois où ils s'amusaient à longer la rivière. Oui, tout à fait inintéressant. Tout ce qui importait à Karkat était de savoir que David Strider, dit Dave, gardait soigneusement ses mains dans ses poches quand son petit ami était dans les alentours.

Karkat, jaloux ? Enfin, non bien sûr que non. Prudent, voilà tout.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Dave et John étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, que Dave était un garçon populaire et que John avait hurlé pendant bien des années que non ! il n'était pas homosexuel. Hin hin. La belle affaire. Non, vraiment il n'avait aucune confiance en Strider, même si ce dernier s'affichait totalement hétérosexuel, après tout, il en faisait de même pour ne pas avoir à subir la colère du village. Etre orphelin était une tare suffisante aux yeux des habitants …

« Et puis là on a … Dis Karkat, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? demanda le jeune aux lunettes.

\- Si tu racontais des choses plus intéressantes que tes putains de sorties avec cet enfoiré de Strider, peut-être et je dis bien peut-être que j'écouterai ! Tu peux pas plutôt me parler de ton putain de cousin, de ta frangine ou de ton père plutôt que de ce putain-de-Stride ? »

John rigola dans sa barbe avant de lui embrasser la joue, ayant pour effet de faire ruminer le brun qui pesta avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Il n'y avait rien à faire dans ce foutu village. Ils étaient tous scolarisé dans la même école, tous niveaux confondu, et la bibliothèque était la même depuis plus de 150 ans. Certains se demandaient même comment des livres avaient pu atteindre la région … Toujours il était que raconter ses sorties avec Dave était l'une des excuses de John car « _il n'y avait pas grands choses à raconter_  ». Oh, peut-être que le garçon aux yeux bleus en profitait un peu en espérant voir s'améliorer la relation entre son petit-ami caché et son meilleur ami.

Cause perdu d'avance. L'un voyant l'autre comme un rival en amour et l'autre comme un rival en amitié.

Dave ne savait pas pour lui et Karkat. Personne ne savait.

« Et c'est mieux comme ça. »

C'était ce que répétait sans cesse le garçon aux yeux cernés. Oui, c'était mieux ainsi … Même la propre sœur de John ne le savait pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Dave était le frère de Dirk Strider qui était «  _l'homme idéal_  » aux yeux de l'Eglise, mais aussi de la mairie. Beau, athlétique, fort, intelligent, d'un certains charisme, et vraisemblablement hétérosexuel vu tous les aller et retour qu'il faisait chez Roxy Lalonde. Toutes les femmes du village voulaient épouser Dirk Strider. Dave allait certainement avoir le droit au même traitement d'ici un ou deux ans. Jade voulait être médecin, guérisseuse, mais pour cela elle faisait des onguents, ce qui était passable de sorcellerie. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la mettre plus dans le viseur de l'Eglise en apprenant que son frère était amoureux d'un autre homme et avait des rapports intimes consentis. Non, c'était comme la poignarder en plein dans le dos.

Comme beaucoup d'habitants du village, les deux garçons étaient seuls contre tous. Le seul moyen d'y échappé était de partir. Où ? Loin. Très loin. Tenter sa chance dans les bois. Là où les plus sombres histoires ont eu lieu, avec ces fameux mythes et cauchemars.

Dans cette chambre, dans ce petit cocon d'amour, les doigts entrelacés ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient se douter du bonheur qui les entourait. Rien ni personne. Un dernier baiser échangé, doucement, sans bruit. Des promesses d'amour, des murmures, de la tendresse et Karkat s'en va en saluant Jade, Jane et Monsieur Egbert comme un simple ami venu rendre visite à John.

Il suffit d'une nuit pour détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à construire. Une nuit pour remettre en cause le fragile équilibre de Earth Brook.

* * *

Roxy Lalonde ne pratiquait pas un noble métier. Ou plus exactement, on ne lui en avait jamais donné l'occasion. Roxy avait treize ans quand sa mère trépassa, la laissant à charge de sa petite sœur, et dix-sept quand la dite petite sœur eut été sanctionné pour avoir ouvertement déclaré ses sentiments d'une façon tout à fait rationnel et raisonné. Alors elle avait commencé à boire. Beaucoup. Supporter la prise en charge d'une enfant et ensuite se rendre compte d'avoir échoué dans sa protection étaient deux choses que la jeune femme blonde n'avait pas réussi à supporter. Elle avait alors commencé à travailler avec ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire. Plaire. Et on lui reconnaissait un certain talent dans ce domaine. Un grand talent. Parfois on ne venait la voir que pour être cajolé, parfois pour plus. Cela ne la gênait pas, ou tout du moins, cela ne la gênait plus. Elle gagnait bien sa vie, Rose et elle avaient de quoi manger, même si parfois, elle se rendait dans la forêt pour faire quelque petits extra interdit par la mairie en compagnie de Jake. Et puis quand Dirk venait, bien qu'ils ne fassent que discuter, il insistait pour lui laisser une importante somme d'argent.

Une amitié à bénéfice comme le garçon l'appelait. Roxy voyait juste là un ami d'enfance qui tentait d'aider financièrement une amie sans que celle-ci ne tente de lui arracher les yeux.

Jake aussi l'aidait énormément avec Jane. Ils s'occupaient de donner des cours à Rose, de lui apprendre un métier. C'était extrêmement important, vu que l'adolescente avait été chassée de la vie sociale. Et Roxy … Roxy était saoule presque tout le temps, acceptant son sort avec une certaine philosophie tout en soulignant les avantages de son métier : elle gagnait beaucoup en travaillant quand elle le désirait !

Ce jour-là, Roxy sortie tôt de chez elle, en s'étirant alors qu'elle avait bu pour se réveiller un alcool fort. La blonde se devait de se lever tôt pour récupérer les plats que Jane lui faisaient, contre de l'argent bien entendu sinon Lalonde aurait refusé, et se détendre un peu. Roxy vouait une animosité visible pour le village … C'était l'aurore et pourtant de sombres nuages cachaient le soleil et la brume avait fait éruption, l'humidité était donc devenu maitre des lieux. Déjà au loin elle entendait la chaise roulante du jeune Tavros, signe que lui-même commençait à se rendre à ses occupations.

« Bonjour à toi, ô sinistre pourriture de ville et que Dieu garde ton arme. Asthme. Bordel ! Ame ! »

La jeune femme renifla avant de rajuster son châle, pressant le pas. Ses chaussures résonnaient sur le dédale froid, elle ne tentait pas d'éviter les flaques souillant ainsi le bas de sa robe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait bien à faire ? Elle passait les trois quarts de son temps nue ! Et puis ce n'était que de l'eau. Rien de plus. Cela ne ferait qu'épaissir le brouillard par la suite, mais ça, elle n'en avait pas peur.

Elle marcha plusieurs mètres ainsi. Longtemps. Avant de passer à côté de la petite ruelle menant sur la rue des petits commerces. C'était une toute petite ruelle, étroite et sombre et Roxy n'avait pas pour habitude de s'y attarder. Mais aujourd'hui était différent, aujourd'hui la jeune femme sentit une odeur nauséabonde émanant de la petite zone. Pensant d'abord que c'était son imagination ou simplement un vieil ivrogne qui n'avait pas su atteindre le chemin de son doux foyer, elle pensait reprendre sa route. Avant de voir les flaques rouges.

A ses pieds, des petites flaques avec des trainés rouges. Rouge écarlate. Roxy se tint la tête, fixant longuement la flaque sombre incrusté de carmin. Elle se sentit blanchir et son estomac ne put contenir le choc. Etait-ce à cause de la vision qui s'offrait à elle, ou bien à l'alcool ? La jeune femme l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'elle savait à l'heure actuel c'était qu'en face d'elle, allongée sur le sol, une jeune femme était étalée. Défigurée. Eventrée. Déchiquetée.

Elle trembla. Elle hurla. Roxy Lalonde n'hurlait jamais pour rien.

Le fragile équilibre était brisé. Le premier mort d'une longue liste venait d'être trouvé. Le hurlement de Roxy réveilla les habitants, doucement puis vivement. La population s'attroupait autour du cadavre de la pauvre jeune fille. Et un nom résonna alors. Un nom prononcé avec une certaine panique.

« Aradia ! »

John avait été tiré de son sommeil par le boucan évident de l'extérieur. Le garçon avait d'abord râlé que quelqu'un ose le sortir de sa douce torpeur procuré par la chaleur des couettes. Il mit tout d'abord sa tête sous son oreiller, tentant de se rendormir. Puis petit à petit l'agitation qu'il entendait comme n'étant que « d'une personne » devint massive. John se releva d'un coup avant de s'élancer vers la fenêtre, évitant soigneusement de s'empêtrer dans ses couettes. Ses mains se plaquèrent contre la vitre avant d'effacer du coude la buée. Il calla ses mains en visière et plissa les yeux … Une bonne partie des habitants étaient sortis de chez eux pour se rendre au même point, vers la petite ruelle. C'était le raccourci qu'il prenait pour pouvoir être à l'heure en classe, un bon moyen de rester encore un peu dans le cocon réconfortant de sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Sans attendre plus longtemps, John prit ses lunettes et les mit sur le bout de son nez avant de sortir de sa chambre en trombe, descendant les marches deux à deux pour finalement arriver dans le salon où se trouvait déjà Jade en chemise de nuit.

La jeune fille mettait correctement ses lunettes, appuyée contre le bord de la fenêtre et regardait à travers le carreau toute l'agitation, la bouche légèrement ouverte. John fit rapidement le tour de la pièce du regard et se posa à côté d'elle.

« Salut John, fit sa sœur sans vraiment regarder son frère.

\- Jade, où il est p'pa ? »

La jeune Egbert haussa les épaules avant de tourner la tête vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Il est parti il y a bien dix minutes, quand ça à commencer. Je ne sais pas où par contre ! Enfin, si, ils allaient tous vers les commerces. Mais … »

Jade se mordit l'index recouvert de petites ficelles de toutes les couleurs.

« John, vraiment, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Jake est passé en catastrophe avant que tu sortes de ta chambre. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sorte. »

John dévisagea sa sœur avant de regarder le point qu'elle fixait juste avant. Le brouillard s'était épaissi malgré la masse grouillante, les habitants n'étaient plus que des formes floues se mouvant, hurlant, parlant fort, pleurant. La main de John sur le carreau commençait à ressentir le froid extérieur, s'engouffrant petit à petit le long de son bras, lui procurant la désagréable sensation d'engourdissement. Le plus étrange étant qu'il n'était pas effrayé mais plutôt fasciné par tout ce qu'il se produisait derrière cette vitre. Il retira sa main avant de prendre son manteau. Jade le regarda faire avant de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches.

« John !

-Je vais juste voir ce qui se passe, fit-il en mettant ses chaussures et en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. »

Il fallait qu'il le sache. John ouvrit la porte brutalement et se prit un poing sur la joue tout aussi brutalement. Le garçon aux lunettes fit trois pas en arrière en se tenant le visage et poussant des petits cris de douleur en sautant sur place, se plaignant de la douleur. Jade se précipita vers lui avant de regarder la personne ayant seulement osé s'en prendre à son frère.

« Bordel Egbert ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais derrière cette foutu porte ?! »

Karkat dont le poing était levé avec sans doute la ferme intention de frapper à la porte regardait le garçon se massait durement le visage. Le nouvel arrivant était essouflé et son visage blanc semblait récupérer des couleurs en observant le visage de la pauvre victime de ce coup perdu. John fixa le jeune Vantas avant de sourire, sa main toujours posée sur la joue et se retenant de faire un geste déplacé qui aurait pu mettre sa sœur sur la piste de la relation qu'il entretenait avec lui.

« J'allais sortir voir ce qui se passait dehors. Et toi ?

\- Je ! Enfin. Merde ! Je venais juste voir si c'était ta stupide personne qui avait été sauvagement assassiné ! Grand malheur sur moi, t'es toujours vivant et bien portant. »

Si John avait compris l'inquiétude, le message avait été très clair. Karkat non plus n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller. Pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas mort.  _Mort_. D'horreur, Jade mit ses mains sur sa bouche alors que John ouvrait grand les yeux et affichait un sourire nerveux. Un  _mort_? Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais ce fut le regard lourd de sous-entendu qui répondit à Karkat.

Quelqu'un avait été assassiné. Peut-être même quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient.

John sorti du salon en courant avant de prendre le bras de Karkat, filant vers la foule alors qu'au loin, Jade lui criait de revenir. Revenir chez eux. A l'abri.

La foule était compacte, rassemblée en un immense amas fermée, grouillante, terrifiée … Les chuchotements et les hurlements se faisaient entendre. Karkat vit Gamzee, un peu à l'écart, dont le visage fermé ne laissait voir aucun de ses sentiments. Au loin on entendait des hurlements de douleurs, déchirant, malheureux. John n'osa pas faire un pas pour approcher de la foule, y pénétrer et voir ce qui se passait. Non, ses pieds étaient faits de pierre, dure et froide, alors que dans son dos, la sueur glaciale commençait à couler. Les hurlements de cette personne lui donnaient des vertiges. Il perdait pied … Le garçon se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux, refusant la réalité. Karkat lui attrapa la manche de son t-shirt de pyjama et le traina lamentablement vers Gamzee.

« Gamzee ! Qui est-ce qui-

\- Un fils de pute a tué Aradia. »

La voix était dure. Vraiment. Intraitable. Karkat laissa un hoquet de surprise lui échapper alors que John perdait pied. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche d'Aradia, mais c'était une gentille fille. Souriante. Une passionnée d'histoire. Elle était dans sa classe. Néanmoins Karkat était le plus affecté des deux et il le savait bien, après tout, Aradia était la meilleure amie de l'un de _ses_  meilleurs amis. John n'osa pas regarder vers cette foule immense, il ne voulait pas reconnaitre le son de cette voix qui hurlait de douleur. Etait-ce un de ses parents ? Ou bien Sollux, l'un des fameux amis de Karkat, le meilleur ami d'Aradia ? Ou bien Equius, qui avait eu tant de mal à dire à la jeune femme qu'elle était resplendissante à ses yeux, qu'il en était fou, et qu'elle lui permettait de sortir peu à peu de cette timidité qui l'avait tant isolé par le passé …

« Ils parlent de loups. »

Gamzee avait dit cette phrase en reprenant son sourire apaisé, calme,  _totalement stone_ , que tout le monde lui connaissait. De loups ? Karkat grogna et serra sa prise sur le jeune homme aux lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce que des putains de merdes de loups foutraient là ?!

\- Elle a été déchiqueté Karbro. Genre quelque chose que même le fils de pute que tu es ne peux pas imaginer. »

Gamzee se gratta l'arrière de la tête comme légèrement géné de devoir tenir cette conversation précise. John nota que Gamzee n'était jamais  _dérangé de quoique ce soit_  en temps normal. Jamais. Le sujet était donc plus grave qu'un simple accident qui avait mis fin à la vie de la pauvre adolescente ?

« On parle de loup-garous là Karbro. C'est pas un putain de miracle ça, c'est le début d'un putain de cauchemar. Y'a rien de miraculeux. »

Karkat avait soudainement perdu toutes couleurs alors que John n'écoutait déjà plus. Ce n'était que de stupides superstitions après tout ! Il n'y en avait jamais eu, pourtant Karkat semblait, lui, y croire dur comme fer. Et c'était vrai … Déjà les murmures devinrent des bruits sourds que John arrivèrent à décrypter, certains parlaient d'homme-bête et d'autre d'un crime. Et si on ne pouvait pas punir l'imagination collectif de se laisser submerger par la panique d'une superstition, on pouvait faire payer par le feu le responsable de ce meurtre. Et comme tout villageois de ce village, John savait ce qu'il allait se passer. Des hommes s'éloignaient déjà vers la forêt pour couper du bois. Ce soir quelqu'un serait accusé. Ce soir quelqu'un viendrait à mourir, brulé par les flammes de la rédemption.

Karkat entendait déjà Terezi s'élever contre ce méfait.

Ici, il n'y avait pas de tribunal, pas de droits à proprement parler. Juste un vote. Tout le monde votait. Jusqu'à ce que le meurtrier tombe. Il n'y avait pas d'avocats, de procureurs, ni rien d'autre … Ces notions n'existaient même pas au sein de la communauté. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Terezi Pyrope d'hurlait à l' _injustice_  dès que ce genre d'action « primitive et barbare » avait lieu. Ce soir quelqu'un allait donc mourir et John allait peut-être participer à la mise à mort de cette personne, parce que tel était les lois imposées par son impétueuse Condense il y a de ça bien des années. C'était tuer, se cacher dans une foule pour éliminer le moins favorable au peuple ou être tué.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose était arrivée parmi les premières et regardait avec un certain calme le corps de celle qui fut jadis une camarade de classe.

La jeune fille avait entendu sa sœur ainée hurler, comme beaucoup d’ailleurs. Or, Roxy n’hurlait _jamais_. Oh bien entendu, parfois, la blonde pouvait glousser, rire aux éclats, crier, aboyer même, mais jamais elle n’avait hurlé ainsi. Alors le sang de la petite blonde n’avait fait qu’un tour alors qu’elle sortait de son sommeil réparateur. Contrairement à son amie Jade, Rose ne dormait pas beaucoup, elle se couchait tard et se levait tôt, cela lui permettait de voir Roxy avant et après son _travail_ mais aussi parce que cela réduisait toutes actions de « surprise » si quelqu’un désirait en finir avec elle _. En finir avec elle_ … Roxy était appuyée contre le mur non loin d’elle, et fixait avec une certaine panique la foule qui l’entourait. Etait-ce le cadavre d’Aradia qui la mettait dans ces états ? Un individu lambda n’usant pas énormément de sa matière grise, tel que John ou bien encore Feferi malgré leur gentillesse éclatante, aurait certainement sauté sur cette conclusion. Mais Rose était intelligente, et peut-être trop mature sur certains point. Le visage paniqué de Roxy fixait intensément sa petite sœur, comme horrifié de la voir en dehors de leur maison.

Ce soir, quelqu’un mourait au village. Ce ne serait pas forcément le coupable, mais il y avait de très fortes chances que ce soit quelqu’un qui ne soit plus dans les bonnes grâces du village. Quelqu’un qui aurait été banni de la société, quelqu’un qui aurait péché. Quelqu’un comme Rose.

La plus jeune des deux Lalonde sentit une pression sur son bras et tourna vivement la tête pour faire face à une jeune fille de son âge exténuée par l’effort de traverser la foule. Elle était belle et élégante et était sans nul doute l’amie la plus proche que pouvait espérer Rose.

« Kanaya ?

\- Tu devrais partir Rose, ce n’est véritablement pas conseillé pour toi de rester ici. »

Elle était visible, les gens pouvaient la voir et donc se rappeler de son existence. Roxy eut le même reflexe, elle attrapa les épaules de sa sœur et remercia du regard la jeune fille avant de partir le plus rapidement possible, ne laissant guère le choix à la jeune fille que de la suivre. Kanaya regardait Rose et Roxy s’en allaient, tentant de ne pas attirer l’attention, et instinctivement elle se dit qu’elle méritait elle aussi de mourir. Après tout, n’avait-elle pas négligé la mort d’Aradia pour se concentrer sur la vie de Rose et uniquement la sienne ? Lentement la jeune fille posa son regard sur les jambes tordues d’Aradia et sur Equius qui hurlait à la mort. Sollux se tenait juste à côté des parents de la pauvre victime, serré étroitement par Feferi qui tentait de l’apaiser. Mais Sollux ne montrait rien, son visage était impassible … Seul ses poings serrés à l’en faire saigner montrer son état d’esprit. Un état d’esprit destructeur et vengeur.

Kanaya décida qu’il fallait se méfier de Sollux dorénavant.

Roxy essayait de ne pas tomber en courant, mais son équilibre était réellement mis à rude épreuve. Pourtant, elle tenait bon, sa sensation de peur et de manque étant bien inférieur à sa volonté de protéger la seule personne qui comptait à cet instant présent. Rose la suivait sans rien dire, mature et intelligente, elle comprenait la situation. Et elle en était frustrée. Tellement frustrée.

La plus vieille des deux ouvrit la porte de leur domicile dans un grand coup et fit entrer sa sœur avant de fermer la porte, s’appuyant dessus, reprenant son souffle, la tête basse. Rose fixait sa sœur sans rien dire. Il n’y avait rien à dire. Roxy ne voulait juste pas perdre tout ce qu’elle avait fait depuis la mort de leurs parents, elle ne voulait pas que ses efforts eurent été vain. C’était tout du moins ce que pensais sa cadette.

« J’ai besoin d’un verre.

\- Il est encore tôt pour un verre. »

Ce n’était pas un reproche, c’était une constatation. Néanmoins Rose alla ouvrir un placard et servit un liquide ambré dans un verre. Roxy approcha, tête basse et prit le verre dans la main.

« Ne sors pas aujourd’hui. Ni demain. Je dirai à Kanaya de venir te voir si tu te sens seule. »

_Ne te fais pas voir, ne te fais pas remarquer, ne leur donne pas ne serait-ce qu’une raison de voter contre toi_. C’était ce que Roxy aurait souhaité hurler. Rose ne répondit rien, il n’y avait rien à dire de plus. Elle était la coupable parfaite à leurs yeux. Aradia était une femme après tout et récemment, il avait été entendu qu’elle s’était rendu dans l’Eglise pour parler de quelque chose au prêtre du village. Il n’y avait presque qu’aucun doute que Rose allait être accusé, parce qu’on supposera qu’Aradia avait reçu des avances de la jeune fille mais les avait repoussé. Il n’en était rien de tout cela ! Et pourtant …

Le crime de Rose était d’avoir déclaré ouvertement qu’en amour, elle ne faisait aucune différence entre un homme et une femme. Aucune.

C’était certes un discours intelligent et raisonné, plein de tolérance, mais sans doute que Rose n’avait pas encore conscience des conséquences de tel propos à seulement douze ans. Une erreur de sa part qu’elle gardera à jamais graver sur son corps, en langue morte. Sans s’en rendre compte, Rose laissa glisser sa main sur le bas de son dos, là où se trouvait la preuve de son « méfait ». La sentence la plus douloureuse qui soit. La preuve qu’elle avait été détruite physiquement et mentalement par cette Eglise tant respecté.

Le mot « peccātrix» gravé aux fers chauffés à blanc dans le bas du dos.

* * *

 John avait été ramené par Jake. Il était blanc, terrifié et dès qu’il fut sûr que son cousin était bel et bien entre les mains de son père et de sa sœur jumelle. John avait tenté de parler avec son aîné de ce qui c’était passé, la situation, _Aradia_. Il était resté fermé, incapable de prononcer un mot, John avait presque eu l’impression que la main qui lui tenait le bras tremblait légèrement. Jake était un braconnier, il chassait les animaux de la forêt pour aider à nourrir les siens … John avait innocemment pensé que son cousin devait être habitué à ce genre de visions. Sans doute que la mort d’un animal et d’un humain était totalement différent. Le garçon aux yeux bleus se sentait stupide d’avoir douté le contraire, tellement stupide.

John observa son cousin s’éloigner, fixant son dos et ses épaules larges se rendre chez le meilleur ami de ce dernier, Dirk Strider. L’ironie du sort avait voulu que Jake English soit le meilleur ami du si parfait Dirk Strider et que le cousin du tireur soit le meilleur ami du jeune frère de Dirk. Bien que John ait vu Karkat ce matin, le rassurant sur son état de santé, il ressentait le besoin d’aller voir Dave, se jeter contre lui et subir toutes ses stupides phrases « tellement ironique et cool ». Il avait besoin de rire, de s’amuser. Mais il n’avait pas le droit de sortir, pas maintenant du moins, seulement vers treize heures, le temps que les individus de ce village réfléchissent à la personne à abattre, à la personne à éliminer. Ensuite le vote se tiendrait à dix-sept heures, et enfin, quand le soleil se couchera et que le ciel sera à feu et à sang, l’église sonnera trois coups et une personne mourra par les flammes. Disparaître à jamais dans un hurlement de douleur alors que la population entière admirerait son œuvre.

Il ne voulait pas que ce soit lui, ni aucune autre personne qu’il chérissait. Le garçon mit son visage contre ses genoux, se cachant aux yeux de tous alors que Jane tentait tant bien que mal de rassurait Jade en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement, lui parlant doucement. John savait qu’ils les avaient tous mis en danger en commençant cette étrange romance avec le jeune Vantas … Pourtant, c’était tellement injuste.

Jane fixait John du regard alors que sa main caressait tendrement la main de la jeune jumelle dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Doucement, lentement, elle chantonnait pour les calmer, les apaiser.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous arrivera rien, je vous le promets. Je vous protègerai. »

C’était une promesse plutôt facile à tenir … Jane imaginait parfaitement la panique intérieure de Roxy à l’heure qu’il était. La plus en danger était la petite Rose. Jane ignorait pour qui voter. Elle n’avait absolument aucune idée de qui avait seulement osé commettre ce meurtre. Ils allaient envoyer à la mort arbitrairement, simplement pour le plaisir de punir, de faire peur. Jane soupira et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa cadette.

« Aller John, Jade, nous allons faire à manger. »

Jane savait qu’elle devait changer les idées de ces deux êtres. Deux innocents pris au piège dans quelque chose de plus grands qu’eux, car il y avait de véritables prédateurs à Earth Brook. Des personnes capable du pire comme du meilleurs … Certains les nommaient Loup-Garous. D’autre simplement des Monstres. Mais parmi les monstres, il n’y avait pas que ces étranges créatures enfant de la nuit – dont Jane était persuadée de leur existence – mais bien aussi des humains. Des humains prêts à tout pour obtenir vengeance. Réparation. Ceux qui avaient aimé pouvaient être les plus dangereux. L’amour était dangereux, surtout dans ce village, Jane en avait parfaitement conscience, dans ce minuscule amas de population, une zone indépendante de tout, désillusionné. Aimer était sans nul doute la chose la plus douce que quelqu’un pouvait vous offrir ici. Alors elle pensa à Equius, le fameux petit ami qui travaillait à la forge et à ses bras puissants. A Sollux, son meilleur ami terriblement intelligent et aux sentiments dualistes. Sans doute que leur souffrance devait être à leur apogée.

Jane regarda vaguement au-delà de la fenêtre de l’immense salon. Le vent de l’est soufflait sur le petit village. Lentement la jeune femme se retourna et se rendit à la cuisine en compagnie des jumeaux. Sollux Captor regardait les pauvres feuilles mortes voler dans ces rues sombres aux dalles glaciales dont l’unique couleur avait été le sang pourpre d’Aradia plus tôt dans la journée. Il claquait machinalement son front contre la vitre glaçait, se tournant les méninges encore et encore. Qui ? Qui ? Qui ? Qui  _? C’était lui bien évidement_  ! Mais il ne pouvait pas le voter, si ? Non ? _Bien sûr que si_. Derrière lui, la fille du maire actuel, Feferi, le regardait sans n’oser dire de mots. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils en couple tous les deux ? Un an … Peut-être deux. Pourtant jamais la jeune brune n’avait osé prétendre avoir une place aussi importante qu’Aradia dans le cœur de ce garçon dont elle savait la véracité de ses sentiments pour elle. Alors elle le regardait déverser cette haine en silence, connaissant son rôle de catalyseur. Feferi n’avait qu’une chose à faire, attendre, être patiente, que Sollux lui ouvre son cœur.

Cela ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes avant que Sollux ne se retourne avant d’aller se pelotonner contre le giron de la fille du maire. Doucement, celle-ci lui caressa les cheveux, écoutant les larmes silencieuses qui sombraient finalement. De haine ? De tristesse ? Feferi n’aurait su le dire, elle ne pouvait que tenter de déverser son amour dans ce simple geste qui consistait à poser doucement sa main sur cette tête.

« Je t’aime. »

Feferi ouvrit les yeux, surprise de la soudaine déclaration avant de le serrer contre lui. Elle aussi l’aimait, réellement. Il l’avait sorti d’une relation si néfaste avec son ancien meilleur ami, une relation qui la rendait malade.

« Je ne te laisserai pas aller au bucher. Je ne laisserai personne te tuer. Je ne laisserai personne se souvenir de ton ancêtre. 

\- Je sais Sollux. Ça me rend heureuse ! »

Le garçon leva la tête lentement, regardant la jeune fille lui offrir son plus beau sourire. Feferi Peixes, la descendante directe de la terrible maire qui fut soupçonnée d’avoir été une louve assoiffée de sang. Feferi Peixes, l’amour incarné. Sollux prit sa décision en se relevant, surplombant de sa hauteur la jeune femme. Cela allait peut-être la blesser, la rendre malheureuse, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque de perdre ce sourire comme il avait perdu Aradia. Et puis ça ne pouvait être que _lui_. Qui d’autre sinon ? Sollux voulait proteger ce qu’il lui restait de précieux. Alors que ses lèvres se posaient sur celle de l’héritière, il se promit de ne pas la perdre. Jamais.

* * *

Dave sorti en même temps que Dirk de leur maison, se dirigeant tous les deux en silences vers la place publique. Ils avaient longuement discutés de la situation, l’ainé avait tenté de lui expliquer calmement la situation, les votes. Et le cadet avait écouté car il ne se souvenait pas d’un jour où son frère avait été aussi sérieux, aussi mature. Leur génération avait jusqu’alors échappé à ces buchers, pas celle de l’ainé des Strider. _C’était une épreuve à surmonter_.

« …  Quelque chose de compliquer. Et si tu venais à être l’un des responsables de cette exécution, tu te dois de la regarder, affronter. Tu n’as pas le droit de baisser les yeux, de fuir. C’est comme ça que tu comprendras l’importance des vies, petit homme. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Dave n’avait rien dit, il n’avait pas bougé. Il était bien trop cool pour faire ne serait-ce qu’un geste à ce moment. Ou peut-être trouvait-il cela ironique qu’on lui parle de l’importance des vies humaines alors que quelqu’un venait d’être sauvagement assassiné le matin même ? Ironiquement négatif. Même une personne aussi ironique que Dave Strider ne pouvait pas trouver qu’un meurtre était cool. Surtout que lui-même avait une idée du meurtrier de cette nuit, il était même certain que c’était cette personne. Mais Dave Strider ne le dénoncerait pas, jamais. Cela aurait été mettre les siens en danger et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Le cadet des Strider serra les poings dans ses poches, avançant, son visage éternellement impassible. Il ne fallait avoir confiance en personne. Personne. Quiconque autre que Dirk ou John était susceptible de détruire sa vie, et ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait. Il voulait encore entendre les rires innocents de John résonner dans les bois en sa compagnie, il voulait encore entendre Rose tenter de le psychanalyser, Jade lui parler de ces « merveilleuses découvertes ». Dave voulait voir Terezi, la jeune aveugle si amusante et qui avait tout d’une personne cool.

Dave Strider ne voulait pas mourir.

« Dirk ! »

Dirk Strider leva la tête vers un point précis, point où se trouvait Jake English, suivi rapidement de la famille Egbert et de Jane. Jade sauta immédiatement dans les bras de Dave avant se fondre en larme. Le garçon soupira avant de frotter le dos de son amie alors qu’il regardait à travers ses lunettes le visage d’Egbert fils qui semblait être lui aussi sur le point de fondre en larme. Son emprise sur Jade se resserra, il allait devoir être fort pour eux tous.

« On va tous s’en sortir. »

Il espérait juste que Rose n’était pas dans cette masse, à la vue potentielle des autres. La coupable idéale. Dirk lui n’avait pas prononcé un mot et avait juste regardé Jake avant de voir la place se remplir petit à petit. N’était-ce donc pas malheureux ? Déjà les zones de votes étaient installés, il pouvait même reconnaitre les parents de la petite décédée tenir l’une des zones. Qu’espéraient-ils en participant activement à cette exécution ? Venger leur fille ? Les probabilités pour que le condamné soit le véritable assassin n’était que d’une sur des centaines de milliers de possibilités. Le blond pesta avant de sentir le bras chaleureux de son ami sur son bras, tentant tant bien que mal de le calmer.

« J’espère que vous n’allez pas participer à ce simili de justice ! 

\- Nous aussi nous sommes contents de te voir Pyrope. »

Dave ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant la jeune aveugle arriver comme une furie. Elle avait toujours su où trouver ce qu’elle cherchait, malgré sa cécité. Et aujourd’hui, elle ne devait certainement pas être dans un de ses meilleurs jours. La jeune femme se positionna à côté d’eux et Dave posa sa main sur son épaule avant de la retirer précipitamment. Derrière ses lunettes noires, Dave se rendit compte de ses gestes d’affection, de Jade dans ses bras, du contact des autres. Alors qu’il n’était censé n’y avoir que lui, son frère et son meilleur ami. Les seuls qu’il voulait voir vivre après tout ce bordel. Ses yeux rouges se fermèrent. Il devait faire taire ses sentiments pour l’aveugle, son affection pour la jumelle, se ferme de tous ces _outsiders_. Le blond lâcha prise sur la taille de Jade et s’éloigna sous le regard d’un Dirk dont les sourcils se faisaient de plus en plus froncés. Il passa à côté de Gamzee qui lui offrir un éternel sourire, calme, apaisé.

« Tu vas faire des putains de miracles aujourd'hui ? »

Dave le dépassa sans lui rendre son salut, faisant agrandir le sourire du clown du village. Il se retourna pour fixer le dos du plus jeune des Strider s’éloigner dans la foule. Gamzee n’était pas inquiet, il ne l’avait jamais réellement été. Cette situation n’était pour lui qu’un immense carnaval. Un carnaval de l’horreur dont il serait acteur, quel que soit son rôle il l’accepterait en souriant tant qu’on ne touchait ni à Karkat ni à Tavros. Etrangement, savoir que l’handicapée pouvait potentiellement mourir lui déplaisait fortement. Il aurait le rôle que le destin lui donnerait : assassin, coupable, victime. Il accepterait les trois en souriant. Parce qu’il était un clown et que le carnaval était son élément. Gamzee salua d’un geste le petit groupe où se trouvaient Terezi et John avant de continuer sa route.

« C’était Gamzee non ? J’ai cru reconnaitre son odeur.

\- Oui.

\- Parfois, sa capacité à être serein en toute circonstance est terrifiante »

En disant ces mots l’aveugle avait croisé les bras. Déjà la place était noire de monde. John regardait partout où il pouvait, tentant de trouver du regard le garçon Vantas. Même s’il s’inquiétait bien évidement pour tous ses amis, John était sans doute le seul à se rappeler que le statut d’orphelin de Karkat le mettait aussi en marge de la société d’une certaine façon. Il sortait du cliché de la famille parfaite et même si c’était un excellent élève, un garçon serviable malgré son caractère de chien, voir un garçon agir ainsi pouvait poser problème à certains. C’était un risque mineur, mais un risque quand même. Ce fut Terezi qui lui donna un coup de coude pour lui signaler la place de Karkat, provoquant par la même occasion un sourire rayonnant à la vue du garçon debout à côté de Sollux Captor qui tenait fermement la main de Feferi. Parfois Terezi ne pouvait que l’impressionner. 

Soudain le maire arriva au centre dans son long manteau noir au col relevé et avec son grand haut de formes. Il leva les mains déclarant le silence. Ce maire sans visage était sans doute terrifiant, on ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais il était là. Et pour Gamzee, ce fut le commencement ! Monsieur Loyal était en place, il ne restait plus qu’à lancer le spectacle !

« Comme vous le savez tous, cette nuit, un crime des plus abjectes eut lieu, celui de la mort de Arad-

\- C’est Eridan Ampora ! »

Monsieur Loyal se tourna vers l’impertinent qui avait osé lui couper la parole alors que le sourire de Gamzee s’agrandissait. Sollux était sortie de la masse, s’avançait vers le maire avant que la main de Feferi ne le bloque, cette dernière refusant de bouger, choqué par la prise de parole de Sollux mais aussi par son propos. Karkat aussi. Ce n’était pas _conventionnel_. Il ne devait pas y avoir de dénonciation publique ainsi ! Cela devait être simplement un vote – caché ! – laissant ainsi une forme de démocratie et de civilisation à l’action qu’il se produisait. Mais Sollux semblait s’en moquer. Il voulait justice. Brutalement il se libéra de la prise de sa petite amie pour se mettre à côté du maire. Il bouillonnait. Il enrageait. Il voulait que l’on rende justice à Aradia.

« Cela ne peut-être qu’Ampora … Il a toujours dénigré Aradia au vu de son statut social dans le village ! Elle faisait partie de la classe des plus pauvres et lui des élites ! Et Aradia … Aradia est morte ! Il était le seul à la détester assez pour cela ! »

_Non, il n’était pas le seul_. Quelqu’un dans cette foule immense esquissa un sourire amer.

Et une autre personne sortie de la foule. C’était Eridan Ampora lui-même, son visage déformé par une rage noire. Il attrapa brutalement le col de Sollux et le frappa, ignorant son statut. Il était fou de rage d’être accusé ainsi publiquement ! Il était fou de rage d’être ainsi humilié par cet énergumène !

« Comment oses-tu colporter de tel horreur, Captor ? Ne t’a-t-on pas donc appris le discernement ? Tu es une nuisance pour nous tous ici-bas ! Un misérable ! C’est lui que tu as choisi alors Feferi ? Ce gringalet, cet idiot ? Ce sous-homme ! »

Eridan s’était vivement tourné vers la jeune fille qui tremblait, les mains jointes sur son torse. Elle avait perdu de ses couleurs, les larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux … Elle n’avait jamais voulu ça. Karkat la tenait par les épaules pour l’empêcher de tomber, de flancher. Feferi n’avait jamais souhaité ça, elle n’avait jamais voulu qu’Eridan se retourne ainsi contre elle, qu’elle mette fin à leur amitié et que son petit ami tente de faire exécuter son ancien meilleur ami. Non, ce n’était pas ce qu’elle voulait ! Sollux lui mit un coup en plein dans le visage, sous les petits cris de surprises de la foule avant de recommencer une nouvelle fois.

« Ne t’adresse pas à elle ! Tu t’es acharné sur Aradia dès l’instant où Feferi m’a choisi ! Tu t’es acharnée sur elle, elle était épuisée ! Fatiguée ! Comme tu l’avais fait avec Feferi ! Tu ne tueras plus une personne que j’aime ! Tu- »

Sollux n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’Eridan volait sur le côté, projeté par la force destructrice d’Equius qui regardait le jeune membre de l’élite en pleurant silencieusement. Tout son corps tremblait. Nepeta se précipita vers lui et lui attrapa le bras, mais il rejeta la jeune fille d’un mouvement de bras avant de fixer Eridan, calmement. Presque trop venant de lui. Et lentement il prononça ces mots :

« Je vote contre toi. »

Ces quatre petits mots furent le déclencheur du plus grand sourire que Gamzee n’est jamais fait. _Enfin, voici l’ouverture du vrai carnaval_.

La foule se fit silencieuse. Dirk regardait d’un œil calme ce qui se passait devant lui avant de poser son regard dans la direction de son frère qui tentait de son mieux pour ne pas paraitre choqué. Jade avait les mains posaient devant sa bouche alors que John regardait avec horreur ce qui se produisait. Feferi avait déjà fondu en larme dans les bras de Karkat. Bien camouflé par la foule, Roxy regardait durement la scène avant de fermer les yeux, serrant contre elle sa sœur qui n’avait dit mot non plus. Dans le cœur de Roxy, une pensée dure raisonnée : il valait mieux lui que Rose. Tout mais pas Rose. Pas après tous les sacrifices qu’elles avaient dut faire pour en arriver là. Seuls les sanglots de Feferi brisaient le silence, même Sollux dévisageait Equius qui n’avait pas bougé. Eridan était assis par terre et fixait ses deux accusateurs avec horreur puis doucement avec une profonde tristesse. Cette accusation publique ne serait pas sans conséquence bien entendu … Lentement son regard se posa sur la pleureuse et il sentit ses propres larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Il allait mourir_. Il allait disparaitre. Et il l’avait rendu malheureuse.

Un caillou lui arriva en plein dans le front. Il grimaça face à la douleur et il regarda le caillou tomber au ralenti. Quand celui-ci toucha le sol, la foule sorti de sa transe et injuria l’être à terre. La foule était en colère, ordonnait sa mort ! Il était le coupable ! Le monstre ! A leurs yeux, il n’était rien d’autre que l’être ignoble qui avait osé toucher à la précieuse petite Aradia.

Tavros tremblait en se triturant les doigts. Il avait peur. Peur de ces personnes qui l’entouraient, de ces personnes qui semblaient toutes folles. La main de Gamzee se posa sur son épaule et il lui offrit un sourire serein.

« Ne t’inquiète pas Tavbro. Ce putain de miraculeux spectacle ne fait que miraculeusement commencer. »

Terezi écoutait avec horreur cet élan de rage. Elle éleva la voix, tentant de protester, tentant de rappeler que c’était tout sauf une forme de justice ! Que c’était tribal ! Primaire ! Mais alors qu’elle s’époumonait à faire entendre raison à la population, sa voix se faisait étouffée par la bestialité de ces êtres. Même John, pourtant à côté, n’arrivait pas à entendre la pauvre aveugle.

Le maire, Monsieur Loyal, claqua des doigts. Deux hommes prirent Eridan par le bras et l’attachèrent à un poteau. C’était trivial. C’était malsain. Le bucher allait pouvoir commencer. Eridan pleurait maintenant, il n’y avait que ça à faire. Puis il se débattu contre ses liens, hurlant, suppliant, il cherchait du regard Feferi. Au moins qu’elle, **elle** , le croit innocent ! Cela lui suffisait. Et alors que les flammes commençaient à s’embraser autour de lui, il la vit, cachant son visage contre le torse de ce Vantas, fuyant cette réalité. Il commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer, la fumée l’asphyxiée. Puis il eut mal, terriblement mal. C’était donc ça le gout de l’enfer ? Il n’entendait même plus les rugissements d’autrui.

Il avait peur.

Terriblement peur.

Il hurla de toutes ses forces. Le dernier cri de toute sa vie. Et le feu continuait de bruler. Bruler tout ce qu’il pouvait, bruler la culpabilité inexistante.

Dave Strider ne baissa pas les yeux une seule seconde.

* * *

 

John était dans sa chambre, enfermé. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Karkat qui lui accordait le doux geste de la main dans ses cheveux. De l’autre côté du mur, il entendait Jade pleurer à chaude larme et les murmures réconfortants de Jane. Karkat n’avait rien dit, absolument rien. Il l’avait rejoint et l’avait tiré par le bras, le garçon aux yeux bleus ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’on l’avait ramené chez lui. Il avait envie d’aller dans les bois avec Dave mais en même temps il ne voulait pas bouger de ce cocon d’amour. Quelle histoire Karkat avait-il inventé pour que son père le laisse rester ? Dave devait sans doute consoler Terezi. Ils allaient si bien ensemble … Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il était tellement fatigué.

« Tu crois que Dave est amoureux de Terezi ?

\- J’en sais rien et je m’en tamponne complètement le coquillard ! Je plains juste Terezi d’avoir la forte probabilité d’avoir cet enfoiré comme soupirant. »

John aurait voulu rire.

Il aurait voulu mais il ne put que continuer de sourire. Karkat le remarqua et soupira … Encore une fois. C’était sans doute la cinquième fois depuis qu’Eridan était mort. Les yeux du garçon se posèrent sur la fenêtre de John, cette fenêtre qui lui permettait de tout voir. Des yeux sur le monde, sur ce monde qui commençait petit à petit à s’obscurcir. La nuit allait tomber sur le village, les ténèbres allaient engloutir. Certains se couchaient, la paix dans l’âme. D’autre craignaient que cela recommence. John espérait que tout cela soit fini … Après tout, même si l’assassin n’était peut-être pas Eridan, il avait eu sa victime. Il n’aurait pas besoin de tuer plus. C’était une idée horrible mais tel était ses pensées. Karkat se releva, posant la tête de John doucement sur le lit, le faisant se relever brutalement.

« Ou est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Il va commencer à faire nuit John. Je ne peux pas rester. »

_J’aimerai mais je ne peux pas_. John serra doucement les draps avant de se surélever légèrement pour poser ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme qui lui caressa la nuque doucement. Il l’accompagna à la porte et le salua de là. Le dos de Karkat disparu à l’horizon, il rentrait chez lui, là où il serait seul. Le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus de mordit la lèvre inférieure, Karkat était seul, vulnérable mais il refusait de l’avouer. Il n’aimait pas avoir à le laisser repartir à cette solitude et pourtant … Une main se posa sur l’épaule de John, le faisant sursauter et se retourner pour tomber sur Jake, dont le visage blanc et épuisé avait un doux sourire.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer John. C’était votre premier jugement non ? Tu dois être épuisé moralement. »

John n’osa pas croiser le regard vert de son cousin, le laissant sortir pour rentrer chez lui. John regarda son dos, ses épaules larges.

« Jake !

\- Oui ? fit le jeune homme en se retournant.

\- Est-ce que les jugements que tu avais fait étaient autant …aussi … »

Jake dévisagea son cousin avant de se frotter l’arrière du crâne en cherchant les bons mots.

« Non. Normalement on votait, on dépouillait les votes et c’était fini. Là c’était comme les animaux que je … vois en forêt on va dire. »

John ne répondit rien. Son premier jugement avait donc était un acharnement, une bestialité écrasante. Jake attendit quelque minute avant de repartir, sans un mot. John fixa le dos de Jake. Ce dos. Ce dos qu’il avait vu il y avait bien des nuits auparavant. Il rentra chez lui avant de croiser Jane qui lui accorda un doux sourire, un panier rempli d’herbes à son bras. Le garçon avait connaissance de ces plantes bien entendu, tout du moins, de ce que lui avait dit Jade alors qu’elle faisait ses décoctions. Il s’agissait de plantes dites « bénites », « divines », aux pouvoirs de protections. Il était interdit aux villageois d’en posséder, au risque d’être accusé d’hérésie et pourtant Jake en rapportait continuellement aux deux jeunes femmes, ravi de voir leurs sourires rayonnants.

La jeune femme lui caressa gentiment l’épaule avant de l’inviter à aller se coucher avant de sortir et de fermer la porte derrière elle. John se précipita dans sa chambre, à sa fenêtre et regarda Jane tourner au coin de la rue. Cette route conduisait à l’école mais aussi au quartier des plus aisés du village. Le quartier où les parents d’Eridan devaient maudire l’existence de celui qui avait condamné leur enfant. Ce quartier qui devait être si silencieux, si fermé. Pourtant les parents du jeune Ampora n’étaient pas les seuls à déverser leur peine. Feferi avait fermé sa porte à clé, allongée sur son lit, serrant son oreiller et pleurant à flot. Elle l’avait tué. Elle était la responsable.

Elle. Et uniquement elle.

Feferi avait repoussé Eridan et ses sentiments, elle était celle qui avait mis fin à leur amitié de façon brutale. Elle était tellement fatiguée, tellement épuisée dans cette relation. Il n’y avait plus de danse, plus d’accord, c’était juste un rythme irrégulier, des pas brusques et des rythmes changés …Feferi avait craqué, elle s’était éloignée et était tombée amoureuse de Sollux. Sollux, ce garçon merveilleux qui l’avait écouté, cajolé. Sollux qui lui suppliait derrière la porte de lui ouvrir. C’était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute. Elle était responsable de cette haine entre Sollux et Eridan. Elle avait été la perte du jeune homme.

« FF. S’il te plait. Ouvre. »

Elle se frotta les yeux avant de s’asseoir. Elle hoquetait, les yeux bouffis, la morve aux nez. Elle passa prestement son bras sur son visage avant d’aller ouvrir lentement, laissant le garçon la serrer contre elle. Feferi passa ses bras autour de son torse alors qu’il la serrait. Il s’excusait à sa manière, silencieusement. Mais la jeune fille savait qu’elle n’entendrait rien. Rien du tout. Ils resteraient juste ainsi avant que Sollux ne retourne chez lui, laissant la jeune fille seule ici-bas. Pleine de rancune envers sa propre personne.

Feferi Peixes estimait être responsable de la mort d’Eridan Ampora. Elle l’avait rejeté, elle l’avait blessé. Et pire que tout c’était un être de son sang qui avait créé cet infâme bucher. Feferi Peixes. Héritière de la plus cruelle personne que le village est connue. Feferi Peixes. Héritière d’une femme qui devait rire de la situation. Feferi Peixes. Héritière du premier Loup-Garou ayant foulé le sol de ce village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup pour ceux qui on cliqué ici pour lire la suite ! Je suis vraiment contente que vous continuez l'aventure avec moi 8D !!
> 
> Je remercie Ascella pour son commentaire et m'avoir donné son avis pour les loups ! Je vous invite à le refaire ! Après tout ce n'est que le début du jeu, voyons qui saura trouver tous les ennemis du village.
> 
> Encore merci à vous !

**Author's Note:**

> je suis émue ;w; ... C'est ma première fiction sur ce site. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, même si je pense qu'elle attirera essentiellement les fans du JohnKat ! Je remet en garde contre le langage crue (Karkat oblige) et autre scène pouvant être choquante. J'espère néanmoins que vous continuerez l'aventure avec moi jusqu'au bout pour ce que j'ai calculé être 5 chapitres !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur les "rôles" ! Ca peut être très amusant de voir ce que vous imaginez ! J'en profite pour m'excusez de mes fautes et que si un béta venez à passer par là, je serai ravi de recevoir son aide !!


End file.
